beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr A
The Zephyr A (also called Zephyr, for short) is a Level 2 bey created and owned by Spiceracksargent001. It is a balance-type. It is currently a level bey. Launcher: Panzer A rather simplistic pistol-style bey launcher. It possesses a unique Mag-Rail that boosts the launching speed of the bey, slightly increasing the Bey's Speed and Stamina for the beginning minute of the battle. Face Bolt: Zephyr The Facebolt depicts the head of the prototype Multi-purpose Wanzer, codename: Zephyr. it is black on a silver-is background. The screw is made of metal, increasing the weight slightly. Fusion Wheel: Zephyr A The balance type Fusion Wheel of Zephyr A, it grants Zephyr impressive Defense, Attack, and Stamina balance. It is mainly a silver-ish color with black highlights. PC Frame: The PC Frame depicts a quartet of arms similar to the arms featured on the Zephyr Wanzer. This design gives it respectable deflective properties. It sits between the core and the Facebolt. Core: The Core sits between the Metal Frame and PC Frame. The Core contains equipment for firing lasers and another unique feature that comes online during the activation period of Zephyr's Special Move. Metal Frame: The Metal Frame is shaped similarly to Thermal. Two aerodynamic wing-like forms arc around the frame providing excellent stamina. A blade edge is incorporated into the wing-like forms for added attack power, with the blades also reducing air drag on the Metal Wheel, further serving to increase stamina. It also contians focusing lenses for the laser firing gear in the Core. It sits between the Core and the 4D Performance Tip. 4D Performance Tip: A.G.I.L.I.T.Y. The A.G.I.L.I.T.Y. 4D Performance tip is similar in function to a cross between the F:D and B:D 4D performance tips. with a 145 profile height, ball bearings inside the tip help to increase the bey's stamina while the tip itself can function as either a Flat-Sharp, or Metal Flat. When the bey is launched, the retractable tip extends, making the A.G.I.L.I.T.Y. function as an FS tip. When the bey either looses enough spin velocity or a certain ability is activated, the tip will retract, changing the FS into an MF, increasing the bey's speed and attack power. It's grey with unpainted die-cast metal. Modes: Normal Mode: The form Zephyr is in normally, the Performance tip functions as a Flat-Sharp in this mode. A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode: The form Zephyr takes when its stamina reaches a certain level or when the A.G.I.L.E. Skate ability is activated. The tip functions as a Metal Flat while in this mode. This mode comes with a boost in the bey's attack power and speed at the expense of some defense. E.D.G.E. Mode: When Zephyr's special move is activated, Zephyr will enter E.D.G.E. mode. While in this mode, the bey glows silver and its defense and speed gain a powerful increase. It also produces an unusual resonance with its blader, making it seem like the flow of time around the Blader and Bey is slowed for a time while the bey moves at normal speed. This mode only lasts for a minute or so, but allows the use of Normal Mode, A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode, and abilities for the duration of E.D.G.E. Mode's Activation. Abilities: *Zephyr Shot: : The bey takes aim, then fires a high-precision laser at its opponent using the focusing lenses in the Metal Frame and the laser firing gear in the Core. *A.G.I.L.E. Skate: : An ability that allows Zephyr to enter A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode regardless of the bey's stamina. Use of this ability while in A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode will return Zephyr to Normal Mode. This ability activates automatically when the bey losses enough stamina while in Normal Mode. *Bone Buster: : A physical ram-attack, Zephyr will charge at the opponent to build up power, then strike with a powerful side-swipe attack. This ability's power increases if used while A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode is active. * Zephyr Blitz: : It is similar in usage to Zephyr Shot, only it releases a rather steady barrage of beams with a tight beam spread, similar to a gattling gun. * Heavy Pile: : A powerful, charging uppercut attack that, like Bone Buster, gains more power if used while A.G.I.L.E. Skate Mode is active. Special Moves: *Emergency Defense Galvanosynaptic Enhancer (E.D.G.E.) System: : Considered a defensive ability, the E.D.G.E. System enhances the reflexes of the bye, allowing it to evade enemy attacks. See the E.D.G.E. Mode's description for the effects of the E.D.G.E. System's activation. * Wanzer's Assault: : A storm attack, the bey begins with a 6-hit combination attack, followed by a point-blank volley of beam fire. The attack is finished with a charged beam blast launched from the air, followed by a diving strike. Interesting facts: *Zephyr A is similar to L-Drago Destroy in that Zephyr lacks an Energy Ring. *The A.G.I.L.I.T.Y.'s ability to go from a Flat-Sharp to Metal Flat is similar to Big Bang Pegasus' F:D tip. Stats Category:Unregistered Bey